testfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Mplka
Участник:Mplka/Тест__NOINDEX__ Теория Ресета Reset - функция, в Mystic Messenger, позволяющая игроку сбросить текущий рут и начать новый. Вместе с данными о предыдущей игре стираются все воспоминания персонажей, их действия и переживания, и игрок возвращается к тому, с чего начал, в очередной раз выбирая нового персонажа. И только один персонаж из рута в рут продолжает помнить всё. 707 знает о рутах, которые проходит игрок, и раз за разом продолжает «ломать четвертую стену», показывая, что понимает, что находится в игре, тогда как остальных персонажей его слова приводят в замешательство. Еще в прологе, если ответить "But I'm not a girl"В переводе: "Но я не девушка"., 707 скажет "thenwhydoyouplaythisgame"В переводе: "Тогдазачемтыиграешьвэтуигру", на что Юсон сильно удивится. В одном из чатов для выбора доступна реплика "I am playing otome game with more than 2 options"В переводе: "Я играю в отоме-игру, где нужно выбирать из 2 или более ответов". И 707 игнорирует эту реплику, тогда как Джехи интересуется, что имеет в виду главная героиня. Когда 707 упрекает Зена в том, что тот рассказывает о своем прошлом, 707 упоминает о том, что сейчас они находятся в руте Юсона, на что Зен только спрашивает, о чем он говорит, но 707 только смеется и игнорирует Зена. Кроме того, в 707 в ночном чате говорит героине "Don't stay up too late playing the game"В переводе: Не засиживайся допоздна, играя в игру., несмотря на то, что об играх в чате до этого не упоминалось, кроме того, он говорит the game, имея в виду одну конкретную игру. Джумин тоже знает Реакции персонажей Casual Story на то, как 707 ломает четвертую стену, доказывают, что они не осознают себя как персонажей игры, однако этого нельзя сказать о Джумине. В одном из чатов речь идет о вишневой ферме, нет абсолютно никакого никакого упоминания игр. Однако в конце беседы Джумин просит героиню не играть в игру слишком поздно. Несмотря на то, что ранее она не говорила о том, что играет в компьютерные игры, как Юсон, и даже если открыто говорила, что НЕ играет в игры, он все равно упоминает игру, причем в единственном числе и говорит "the game", имея в виду определенную игру. Он знает, что это только игра, и знает о позднем чате в 3:00 утра. Истории Джумина и 707 находятся в Deep Story, которая стоит 80 Hourglasses, потому что они хотят подольше задержать героиню в игре. 707 любит МС в каждом руте Практически всегда 707 звонит героине "случайно", но, возможно, его звонки не случайны, и он просто хочет услышать ее голос. Многие его звонки, как правило, сводятся к одной теме: "Не забывай меня". Особенно заметно это в руте Джумина, так как Deep Story предлагает игроку выбор между Джумином и 707. В конце рута Джумина есть особый звонок, который намекает на то, что 707 понимает, что он "не был выбран" и что главной героине небезразличен Джумин, а не он. 707 и Джумин - создатели Мystic Messenger Все персонажи Casual Story удивляются или даже пугаются, когда кто-то ломает четвертую стену, однако Джумин и 707 ведут себя совершенно иначе, 707 постоянно говорит о чем-то, что подталкивает к мысли, что он осознает, что находится в игре, и даже Джумин оставляет реплику, наталкивающую на мысль, что он осознает себя в игре. В самом конце общего рута в Casual Story Зен рассказывает о своем странном сне, в котором героиня была роботом, а в конце сна все поменялось, и все вокруг оказались роботами (однако, в Deep Story он только мельком упоминает о своем сне и тут же выходит из чата). Если все персонажи Casual Story - роботы, возможно, что 707 действительно создал их для развлечения себя и Джумина. Еще в промо-видео к игре 707 признается, что сам создал мессенджер. Вполне возможно, что он и Джумин создали Mystic Messenger, чтобы кто-то поиграл в игру. Примечания